


The Questionable Cat

by MaryElizabethPerkins



Category: Firebringer - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28091070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryElizabethPerkins/pseuds/MaryElizabethPerkins
Summary: Jemilla and Zazzalil work on a project in biology class. When Zazzalil shows up unprepared with a barely legible worksheet they must work together to figure out what she meant.Fluffy Modern High School AU.
Relationships: Jemilla/Zazzalil (Firebringer)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	The Questionable Cat

Twenty seconds before the lesson started, Jemilla closed her book and put it in her school bag, bringing out her notebook instead. It was the first lesson of a very average Friday, and while Jemilla didn’t necessarily like Biology, she didn’t hate it either. It was just a subject she had to take.

Just as Mr. Wilson went to close the door, Zazzalil flung herself though the opening.

“Sorry!” she shouted, and noisily sat down next to Jemilla in the front row.

Jemilla looked at her. Her shoelaces were untied, and her hair was in a ponytail, but it was of-centre on her head and it looked like it hadn’t seen a hairbrush in several days. 

Zazzalil looked back at Jemilla, and then down on the table in front of her. She thew down her green folder on the table next to Jemilla’s notebook before removing her hat, scarf, gloves, and coat, draping them over the back of her chair as she went.

“Well, now that everyone is here,” Mr. Wilson began, “it is time for us to continue our project on mammals. Will everybody please get their worksheet and discuss your answers with your seatmate.”

Jemilla opened her notebook to reveal the worksheet hidden between the cover and the first page. Just as required, she had listed five mammals and drawn small sketches where she pointed out how to discern it from similar ones. Her neat handwriting covered both the back and the front of three sheets of paper, attached by a staple in the corner.

She looked over to Zazzalil, who had pulled out a paper that was crumpled despite apparently being stored in a folder.

Zazzalil looked up at Jemilla and gave her a big smile. “Well then,” she said, “what is the first animal on your list?”

“True deer, of the family Cervidae in the order of Artiodactyla, is a four-legged mammal. In most species of deer, the males carry antlers, although some females do as well. There are two main categories of deer, Cervinae an Capreolinae, the former of which includes red deer, elk -” Jemilla started listing.

“Wow, look at that deer!” Zazzalil interrupted. “You are such a talented artist! It really looks like a deer.”

“I’m not, I just traced a picture from a book. But it did take a really long time.”

“Yeah, I noticed that when I did it too. Look, I only drew the squirrel, and then I realised that if I drew everything, I wouldn’t finish the rest on time.” Zazzalil said before adding “I procrastinated - you know how it is - and then I was in a bit of a hurry this morning.”

“I never would have guessed,” Jemilla smiled.

“Anyways, I chose squirrels. Let’s see… They are faster, smarter and better at collecting nuts then we’ll ever be.”

“That… Zazzalil, that is actually correct. Wow, now I kind of wish I had done the same as you did,” Jemilla admitted. “I could have used all this time for something more fun.”

“Now you’re getting it J-mills! Life is all about having fun.”

“But not right now, Zazz. We have to actually give each other a rundown on these animals. What is your second one?”

“Hold on, I’m trying to figure out what I wrote here. Curse my poor handwriting!”

“Come on, it isn’t that bad. Let me see.” Jemilla snagged the paper out of Zazzalil’s hands. “Here we go, European something-cat!”

“Oh right, it was the European Wi…” Zazzalil began. “Wait a minute, it says Widecat.”

“Widecat? Don’t you mean Wildcat?”

“Of course, I meant Wildcat! I just didn’t have time to proofread!” Zazzalil yelled, earning a look from Mr. Wilson. “Could you imagine a European Wide-cat, though? Like, all wide and then four legs at the sides, like a table?”

Jemilla laughed. “No, I can’t, you’ll have to draw it.”

Zazzalil grabbed Jemillas notebook, flipped to an empty page and started drawing. Jemilla looked on, giggling.

“Ta-daa! All finished,” Zazzalil declared after a while. 

“No! Let me draw a side view,” Jemilla said.

“What, who are you and what have you done to ‘we have work to do’-Jemilla?” Zazzalil clutched her heart.

“I ate her,” Jemilla replied, drawing the tail of the European Widecat.

Zazzalil laughed. “That’s my girlfriend!”

A hand grabbed the notebook. “I assume you two are finished reviewing your mammals to each other and are prepared to take the test next week,” Mr. Wilson said. “Because I can assure you that there won’t be any questions on… wide cats.”

“I sure am!” Zazzalil said. 

Jemilla looked at her.

“Well, I will be next week,” she corrected. 

Mr. Wilson sighed. “Well then, just keep the noise down, there are others in this class that want to study.”

“We will, Mr Wilson,” Jemilla said. 

For the rest of the lesson, they went over their lists together, adding some real characteristics to Zazzalil’s animals and holding hands underneath the table.

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a conversation my classmate and I actually had on a similar project. I would be the one who accidentally misspelled wildcat and drew the first picture, and she was the one to draw the side view. 
> 
> I also feel like I need to clarify that I'm not in fact dating this classmate. I just wanted to write fluffy modern day jazzalil and thought the conversation would fit them.
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> /Mezzy


End file.
